


In Truth

by naasad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lives, Angst, Canon Compliant, Feels, Fluff, M/M, No Body No Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: It takes a year, but Adam comes back where he belongs.





	In Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like the beginning of a multichapter fic, but this is all I have for now. I'll come back depending on the muse and on how well this does.

In the year since Sendak's defeat, Shiro saw Adam everywhere. He'd reviewed the mission footage a thousand times, visited the memorial wall every day, and still his ghost followed him. At night, he cried himself to sleep, closing his eyes against the too-bright of his new prosthetic, wishing for a different warmth, one he hadn't had in years.

Come morning, he shook it off, gave himself a mission. He wasn't in the middle of a war any longer, but some habits were hard to break. Some nightmares, too.

The closest thing to an antidote, besides his abundances of medication, was to run. Run, run, run, right foot, left foot, run like the Galra are chasing you, one mile, two mile, three, four, five-

He collided with someone, a person he guessed by the 'oof!' that came from somewhere close to his right. He winced at the presence on his amputated side and turned to offer a hand up.

"Takashi?"

Shiro blinked, shocked beyond words. But there he was - chestnut skin and barely darker hair, glasses over sea green eyes. "You...." He reached out to touch his face, to make sure he was real, then snatched his metal hand behind his back.

Adam stood and reached for him, cradling his head in his hands. "Takashi...."

Shiro took deep breaths, trying not to cry, then reached up and grabbed Adam's wrist, expecting him to disappear the moment... He made contact.

"It's me," Adam said as they both fell to their knees. "It's me, I'm here."

Shiro said nothing for a long moment, weeping into his shoulder, then managed a single word. "How?"

"This old-timey invention called a parachute," Adam joked, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "I landed on a Galra cruiser and they took me prisoner, took me to the work camp on the other side of the world. Once you defeated them, I tried to get in contact with the Garrison here, but communications were still down."

"Are still down," Shiro muttered, reminding himself of the work he still had to do. He stood, rubbing a hand down his face. "Come on," he said, turning back the way he came.

He ran to the dorms, where the paladins were still staying. "Keith!" he bellowed.

The black paladin groaned as he surfaced from his room. "What?"

Shiro yanked Adam forward and jabbed a finger in his direction. "You see him, too?"

Keith blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Hi, Adam. Congratulations, Shiro, your boyfriend's alive. I'm going back to sleep." The door slid shut in their faces.

Adam put a hand on Shiro's shoulder, thankfully the flesh one. "Have you been having hallucinations?"

Shiro turned and pressed his hand to the side of his face, trying to decide if he should tell the truth or not. He shook his head, deciding to split the difference. "Lucid dreams. Sometimes I get stuck."

Adam rubbed a thumb over his knuckles and pressed a kiss to his palm. "We need to talk. Breakfast?"

Shiro's heart turned to ice. "Yes," he whispered.

At this hour in the morning, they sorted out their breakfast and seats quickly. Adam was drinking tea again, he'd given a soft sigh when he found his old stash, like he had just walked in the door after a long day teaching.

There was a time that sigh would be accompanied by the thunk of a bookbag on the floor, the creak of a mattress not really made for two people, and the exchange of soft kisses and reassurances. Everything about them seemed to fit - their ideals, their intellects, their bodies.

Shiro scowled at his plate, suddenly angry at himself and not hungry in the least.

Adam reached for his hand, comfort at the ready.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

"You first," Adam whispered.

Shiro struggled for the words. "I... don't regret going on the Kerberos mission. If I hadn't, chances are we never would have found out about the Galra. But, at the same time... you're more important to me than anything else. I missed you. I love you, even if - even if you don't."

Adam smiled softly and tangled their fingers together. "It was unfair of me to make you choose. I was worried, rightly so, I think we can agree. But I still love you. I can't think of any universe where I ever stop loving you."

Shiro pressed a kiss to his knuckles, weeping. "I love you."

Adam crawled over the table to his side and held him, pressing a series of kisses to his lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I still love you, now and forever."


End file.
